


Not A Love Story

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Not a Love Story, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: Someone had come to the doorway of his office, and was watching him. He stood there for a very long time. It felt like he was staring at Yunhyeong’s ass.





	Not A Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Top and Bottom was based on the poll :)

Yunhyeong’s back was at the door as he leaned over to his drawing board. He’s studying the plans for a new building that they were having constructed, when his attention happened to be caught by movement behind him reflected on a chrome-surfaced lamp right next to his head.

Someone had come to the doorway of his office, and was watching him. He stood there for a very long time. It felt like he was staring at Yunhyeong’s ass.

Yunhyeong was wearing a light pair of custom tailored gabardine slacks and he knew his ass - high, tight and muscular - was well displayed, but he rarely caught anyone just standing and staring at it so blatantly.

The guy cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me," in a quiet voice.

Yunhyeong straighten up "Yes?" he turned to look at him.

He had to make a conscious effort to keep his mouth from dropping open.

The guy was the most handsome man he had ever seen. He had blonde hair, cut slightly longer than the businessmen he dealt with, but looking perfectly natural. His face was clear, with well-chiseled features and a square jaw with a noticeable long eye lashes and perfect eyebrows, which somehow gave him an even more overpowering air of confidence. His lips were full and well defined, set in an almost permanent smile that caused Yunhyeong to like him at first sight. And his eyes! Clear, bright, and seeming to penetrate right into the very depths of Yunhyeong’s soul.

He had on a well-worn leather flight jacket, a light shirt with only the collar button open, a pair of dark blue work pants which looked sort of baggy but somehow highlighted his big frame, and a pair of work boots. In his left hand, he held a roll of blueprints.

Taken altogether, the guy was a work of art.

Yunhyeong had always wondered if a friend had described an honest emotion when he told him his reaction on first seeing Yunhyeong walking down the street towards him felt like being punched in the stomach.

Until this very moment!

The sexual power emanating from this handsome man caused his abdomen to tighten, his groin to swirl with churning passions, and his head to whirl.

He felt weak.

Yunhyeong thought he might fall over. He stopped breathing as he stared at the guy, feeling like he had indeed been punched right in the stomach. Yunhyeong rarely had so strong a sexual reaction to the mere sight of a man. On one level it terrified him, but on a gut level it thoroughly delighted him though.

The guy’s smile broadened as he saw the impact he was making upon Yunhyeong.

His eyes somehow softened with his comprehension of that impact. Yunhyeong was not the first male to react to him this way, (I was certain *cough) and in the split second it took for this non-verbal understanding to zap clearly between the two of them.

“he was gorgeous” Yunhyeong mumbled - a word he thought he would never use to describe another male, but no other word fits.

"Yunhyeong?" he questioned in a rich, melodic voice.

Yunhyeong only nodded, dumbstruck.

He held out his hand. "I'm Junhoe. The mechanical engineer? The architect sent me over to review these blueprints. Didn't he tell you I'd be coming?" As he spoke, he took a tentative step or two into Yunhyeong office.

"Yes," Yunhyeong said in a low soft voice, he didn't recognize as his own. He cleared his throat. "Of course. Come in, please," he said trying to regain his senses. "How are you?" Yunhyeong took Junhoe’s hand trying to look him in the eye, and was struck by how strong his grip was.

Not that he was trying to squeeze Yunhyeong’s hand to demonstrate his strength, just that it was evident through the simple act of shaking hands. And Yunhyeong also noticed his skin was firm and felt good to the touch. At the same time, he smelled the light cologne that Junhoe was wearing which added to his lightheaded feeling, but he could not smell the leather of his flight jacket, which surprised Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong realized it must have been a very expensive jacket.

It sure looked good on Junhoe, highlighting his broad shoulders. Most men, trying to show off their form, would wear a smaller, tighter size, but with him it came off as adding to his air of modesty. Picture the best looking male model you can imagine, and you've got some idea of what this guy looked like. (*wink)

Junhoe did something that surprised Yunhyeong. As they broke the handshake, Junhoe turned and closed the door to Yunhyeong office. He wondered why, but said nothing. They were alone.

"We need to go over the changes," he said, rolling open his blueprints on Yunhyeong’s drawing board. "Here is one that..." He started talking, pointing with his right hand while his left held open the drawings to keep them from rolling closed. His hands fascinated Yunhyeong. The fingers were very long and large, with clean nails. The skin seemed aglow with health.

He had on a wedding band.

“Oh, oh. He's married!” Yunhyeong said to himself.

But even that thought did not lessen Yunhyeong’s reactions to Junhoe’s physical presence. Standing next to him, there, shoulder to shoulder, feeling the heat of his body next to him, sensing his aura of strength and vitality, made Yunhyeong feel great. Made Yunhyeong feel excited. Made Yunhyeong feel alive!

And made Yunhyeong realize that he was horny.

Standing next to Yunhyeong was this handsome, big animal of a man, driving him wild. Just looking at his hands was enough to set Yunhyeong’s juices flowing.

"Yunhyeong-shi? Yunhyeong?" he was asking.

Damn. He had asked Yunhyeong something and he hadn't even heard what it was. "Sorry, Junhoe” he responded, trying to think, using his name for the first time and aware that he liked the sound of it. "I... I'm...." Yunhyeong stuttered, looking for the right reply.

"It's Okay," Junhoe said with a grin. "Mind if I take off my jacket? It's a little warm in here." With that he stepped back from the drawing board. The blueprints rolled up by themselves.

Yunhyeong made no effort to hold them open. He was just watching him remove his jacket. He did it with smooth motions. The shirt he wore had short sleeves. His forearms looked extremely powerful, the skin gleaming, but his wrists were incredible, thick and strong. Yunhyeong was fascinated by them.

He had never before seen such thick wrists. Yet his biceps weren't bulging out like a weightlifter's, and his chest seemed flat and normal, for his size. He seemed naturally strong but not fanatically muscle-bound. His waist was reasonably narrow and in proportion to his broad shoulders, but the workpants gave his hips an appearance of being rather wide.

Somehow, Yunhyeong sensed that the baggy pants weren't revealing the true character of his muscular build.

And his crotch was completely disguised by the bagginess, which could have concealed anything from a teeny weenie to a giant schlong. Yunhyeong found himself wondering just what it did contain. And judging from the size of his fingers...

"umm, Yunhyeong?" Junhoe interrupted his thoughts.

"Sorry," Yunhyeong said again, feeling like a jerk.

To change the subject, Yunhyeong asked, "Would you like something to drink?" he smiled up into his eyes, an inch or two above him.

Junhoe looked deeply into Yunhyeong’s eyes. He felt himself tremble.

"What do you have?" he asked.

Sperm, Yunhyeong thought to himself, but said, "Fresh squeezed orange juice," aloud.

"That sounds great!" Junhoe said enthusiastically. "I'd love some."

Yunhyeong took two glasses from his cabinet and a large jug of orange juice from his small refrigerator. As he poured the juice into the glasses, he said, "I make this fresh every day before I come to work."

"Doesn't your husband do that for you?" Junhoe asked.

There it was. The typical question. Yunhyeong took a breath and said, calmly, "I'm not married."

"Really?" Junhoe asked, surprise seeming to register in his voice. "How did a handsome guy like you avoid the trap?"

"Well, what about you? Are you in a trap?" Yunhyeong asked, trying to go on the offensive.

"In a way, I guess I am," Junhoe answered with a wistful smile, "but he's in America" He paused to let that sink in.

"Hmmm" was Yunhyeong only comment.

"Yeah," Junhoe reacted, "'Hmmm' is right. I can’t even touch him"

"Christ, that must be driving you crazy," Yunhyeong commiserated. He sipped his orange juice as he watched Junhoe drink his in one long draft.

What are the right words to get him into bed, Yunhyeong wondered, feeling a tremendous longing for him.

Junhoe wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grinned at Yunhyeong

"Had to learn to use my hand, again." He raised and lowered his eyebrows suggestively a couple of times as he smirked like a naughty boy.

"Guess it's a little like riding a bike, we never really forget," Yunhyeong responded, and they both smiled. "But jackin' off's not like the real thing, is it?" he added quietly, holding his breath to see how he'd react to his directness.

"Naw, it ain't," Junhoe agreed, then said, "Wish I were back in college, right now."

"Why's that?" Yunhyeong asked, hoping against hope that he had been sexually adventurous.

"My husband..." Junhoe started to say, but then paused. He looked at Yunhyeong questioningly.

"He'd... uh... why?'" Yunhyeong asked hesitantly. His heart was beating double time with excitement. He sensed that Junhoe was relieved he didn't have to draw him a picture. "Uh, what was he like?" he asked, really wanting to ask.

"To be honest with you, Yunhyeong, you reminded me of him when I came in and saw you from the back. You both have the same, strong build."

Right, Yunhyeong thought, “we've both got the same high, rounded, muscular ass, and that turned you on” But Yunhyeong said, "Well, I hope you weren't disappointed when I turned around." he felt very bold.

"Oh!"Junhoe reacted with surprise, "No! I certainly wasn't. You're a handsome man. Like him”

Yunhyeong glanced down at Junhoe’s crotch. It was looking fuller, even in its baggy way. He was getting turned on. "What'd the two of you do? fucked off together?" he didn't know if this was the right tact, going at him so directly, but Yunhyeong wanted to get everything right out into the open.

"Well..." Junhoe began hesitantly, "...I guess it did start off that way." He smiled at him.

Yunhyeong’s heart melted.

"I had a roommate like that, once, too," Yunhyeong confided, hoping to put him at ease.

He beamed. "You did?" Junhoe asked excitedly. His eyes darted momentarily to Yunhyeong crotch.

Yunhyeong’s cock was growing, moving uncontrollably in his pants.

"Sure. He wasn't as good looking as you are, though." Flattery might help, Yunhyeong figured. "Or as well built," he added.

"Gee, maybe we're more alike than I thought," Junhoe admitted. "What did you two do together?" He grinned like a little boy, trying, no doubt, to disarm Yunhyeong.

"Oh," he began with a sly grin, "we started off by fucking, too, we'd fuck around. You know. Experiment. Try different things. See what we both liked to do." Yunhyeong smiled. "What did you two do?" he asked it with a straight face. Inside, Yunhyeong’s heart was pounding. His groin was exploding and his erection was almost complete. He had been glancing down from moment to moment, keeping note of its rise.

Junhoe was missing nothing, taking it all in.

"You used a good term. 'Fuck around.'" Junhoe paused and repeated Yunhyeong’s phrase. "'Fuck around.' That's the right expression for it. We tried a lot of things."

"Anything ya liked best?" Yunhyeong held his breath.

"Yeah," Junhoe responded, then was still. The tension was awesome.

In a weak whisper, Yunhyeong asked, "What was it?" hoping Junhoe say what Yunhyeong’s wanted to hear, hoping he'd say he loved fucking his ass.

In as weak a whisper, leaning towards Yunhyeong like he was afraid of being overheard, he answered, "It sure felt good to fuck him in the ass."

"Yes!" Yunhyeong whispered back triumphantly.

Junhoe misinterpreted Yunhyeong’s enthusiasm. "Oh, you liked to fuck a guy in the ass, too, huh?" he sounded disappointed.

Yunhyeong took a deep breath and smiled at him. "No." That's all he said.

Junhoe looked at Yunhyeong for a second or two before its meaning fully registered. Then the clouds parted and the sun came out. His expression changed from disappointment, to surprise, to delight, to excitement! "You mean, you..." he couldn't bring himself to finish the question.

"Yes!" Yunhyeong said again, with enthusiasm.

"...you like getting fucked in the ass?" He'd found the courage to continue from Yunhyeong’s enthusiasm.

"I love it,"

"Wow, I'm getting a hard-on just talking about this," Junhoe admitted with a grin, pushing one of his big fists down alongside his fly and giving Yunhyeong an initial impression of the length of hard meat hidden inside.

Yunhyeong looked boldly at Junhoe’s crotch and then smiled up into his face. "I've been growing hard from the moment I saw you."

Junhoe blushed slightly, then smiled innocently, saying, "Yeah, I know. I've been watchin' it grows. Looks like we're both turning each other on."

"Yeah," Yunhyeong agreed.

"What're we gonna do about it?" Junhoe narrowed the gap between them "Did you ever 'fuck around' right here in your office?" He didn't back away from Yunhyeong, but leaned forward as he whispered, his face close enough to kiss.

Yunhyeong grinned. "Gave a horny delivery boy a blowjob, once. And I've jacked off in here a couple of times when I couldn't stand the pressure building up in my balls. Know what I mean?"

"Damn. Do I.”

"How do they feel, now?" Yunhyeong asked, sliding his hand onto Junhoe’s thigh and slowly moving it towards his crotch.

Junhoe sucked in his breath at the touch, shifting his hips forward, welcoming the contact. "Like they're afire," he whispered in a husky tone.

He slid his left hand around Yunhyeong’s waist and tugged him against himself. Yunhyeong tensed but allowed himself to be pressed against his powerful body. Yunhyeong’s erection strained against the material separating it from his.

"Oooh, you feel so good," Junhoe sighed. His hand slid down onto a cheek of Yunhyeong’s ass and the big fingers massaged it knowingly.

Yunhyeong felt marvelous.

"I'll lock the door," Yunhyeong told Junhoe, leaning back to break from his grip.

"Great," he said, releasing him. He moved to the door and locked it quietly.

When he turned back, he got another shock of discovery. Junhoe had removed his shirt. His hairless chest was flawless, well developed and beautiful. It took Yunhyeong’s breath away just to see him standing there. The pectoral muscle plates were thick and flat and highlighted by two large, dark nipples, hardened by sexual excitement. As Yunhyeong was drawn back to him, Junhoe smiled and asked, "Where can we do it?" He glanced around.

Although the office was large enough, it didn't contain a couch.

"How about doing it right here, standing up?" Yunhyeong suggested, adding, "Ever done it that way?" Yunhyeong said as he reached out to Junhoe and started to undo his belt and open his pants.

Junhoe chuckled nervously, holding his arms back to allow Yunhyeong access, and replied, "That sounds sexy. Standing..." he muttered, remembering, "...we used to do it standing in the showers."

Yunhyeong’s mind was already on the unveiling of the treasures hidden by the baggy pants. After opening the fly and tugging, Yunhyeong let the pants drop to Junhoe’s ankles.

He wore a pair of white boxer shorts. The outline of his erect penis was obvious and impressive.

Yunhyeong mouth went dry. He unsnapped the shorts and opened them so they too could slide down.

What a sight!

Junhoe’s erection stared back at him, inches from Yunhyeong’s face. It was massive. Straight, cut, vibrant and throbbing! They were up close to the thick cock, held in a crinkly bag by which an experienced eye could tell he had not had an orgasm recently. Well-placed pubic hair, trailing to his navel, highlighted the handsome erection.

Yunhyeong reached out and grasped the stiff organ at mid-shaft. Junhoe sighed with pleasure.

But Yunhyeong was in seventh heaven. His hand was barely able to surround the thickness of the rigid cock. His cockhead was awesome. He tugged it towards him and kissed the moist tip.

It was fiery hot against his lips. Yunhyeong tongue slid out and lapped at the bulbous, deeply flanged crown. He tasted terrific. Clean, manly and delicious. He couldn't help himself, he sucked the cockhead into his mouth and delighted at the sensations the thick corona produced against the sensitive roof of his mouth.

"Christ!" Junhoe whispered, thrusting his hips upwards pounding more cock into Yunhyeong’s mouth,

"Ah Yunhyeong! Fuck! You can really suck cock, fuck." Junhoe’s big hands were on Yunhyeong’s shoulders and he relaxed his throat muscles and let Junhoe fuck his cock into him, deeper and deeper.

Yunhyeong hadn't meant for this to turn into a blowjob, but it felt so good he just couldn't stop himself. And Junhoe seemed to love it, too.

As this was happening, Yunhyeong was unbuttoning his shirt and opening his trousers. But his attention was focused on the cock in his throat. It was penetrating as deeply as any other cock ever had.

And it was so big around, Yunhyeong was awe struck that he was able to handle it with such comfort.

"Oh, God!" Junhoe exclaimed in a husky whisper. "This is wonderful. It's in, all the way! Look at that. Your lips are touching my balls. Yunhyeong aaah! No one's ever taken me so deeply. Oh, God! It feels so good. You're so tight and so hot."

Yunhyeong slowly withdrew from the cock, raising himself, coming off of the large pole. He stood and his pants fell to the floor. He took off his shirt. His cock was poking out above the elastic rim of his briefs, looking red and alert.

Junhoe stared. Yunhyeong could tell he liked what he saw.

Yunhyeong slowly stripped off his shorts. Junhoe watched his every move. He stepped out of his pants, kicked his shorts away, and took off his socks.

Yunhyeong was naked.

Junhoe’s hand was still on Yunhyeong’s flesh, moving from shoulder to chest and back as he moved. Then Yunhyeong reached over and undid his boots, took them off, pulled off his socks and removed his pants and undershorts.

Junhoe, too, was completely naked.

Yunhyeong turned and went over to his desk. "Here," he explained, "I keep a tube of lube handy." he took out the familiar tube and glanced back at him over Yunhyeong’s shoulder.

Junhoe’s mouth was open as he stared at Yunhyeong’s buns. He liked what he saw.

A wave of lust washed through Yunhyeong as he thought, excitedly, then he felt even more excited as he realized Junhoe had probably just thought something like, “Look at this nice ass I'm gonna get to fuck”

Yunhyeong went back to him, leaned over and boldly gulped down the wet cock. It slid down smoothly. As he watched, Yunhyeong opened the lube and squeezed some onto his middle finger, then applied it to his anus.

"You're not afraid I'll hurt you?" Junhoe asked as he watched what Yunhyeong was doing.

With a slurp, Yunhyeong came up off of the magnificent organ.

He looked up into Junhoe’s eyes and smiled. "I was taught how to use my ass muscles and sphincter, and how to practice with and exercise them for your maximum enjoyment. I was instructed to use a dildo every day, in order to keep in shape. Don't worry, I'm ready, and I am going to enjoy this just as much as you are. Maybe even more." his fingers were toying with Junhoe’s hard nipples. He had an angelic smile on his face.

Yunhyeong turned, leaned, and rested his hands on the edge of his desk. He moved his feet about eighteen inches apart and poked his ass towards Junhoe.

Junhoe really surprised Yunhyeong. With a wild grunt, he squatted down and took hold of Yunhyeong’s buttocks in both of his big hands, fondling both cheeks erotically, and then leaned in and kissed his ass passionately. Junhoe pressed a cheek against Yunhyeong’s butt and whispered, huskily, "God, this is beautiful!"

Junhoe stood up slowly, aiming his erection between Yunhyeong’s legs. The still moist head tickled Yunhyeong’s thigh as it rose towards its goal. It pressed in, felt the pucker of his asshole, and paused.

He felt it throbbing to the beat of his heart as it touched against his hole. What's he waiting for? Yunhyeong wondered. But as the moments passed, he realized that his cockhead was becoming hotter and that his ass was responding to its presence by relaxing, trying to flow outwards, and welcoming in the intruder.

Before Yunhyeong really knew it, most of the fat cockhead was already inside of him. After a few more moments, his rectum seemed to slip right over the thick-flanged cockhead and suck it into him.

Junhoe grunted with pleasure, but stayed calm, waiting for Yunhyeong’s body to adjust to the intrusion. He knew what he was doing, had done it before, and was doing it right.

"Oh," Yunhyeong groaned softly.

Junhoe nibbled his ear from behind and whispered, "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

In response, Yunhyeong stretched his ass back against the intrusion and forced more of the long cock into himself. "This feels perfect," he sighed.

Junhoe’s cock swelled even further as he realized that Yunhyeong was enjoying his assault. He exerted continuing pressures and the long weapon eased slowly, fully, into Yunhyeong until his abdomen was flattening his asscheeks and he could feel Junhoe’s pubic hair scratching the lips of his asshole. "Fuck, Oh fuck!" Junhoe cried softly, "It's in all the way. God, you're tight Yunhyeong, you are hot!"

Yunhyeong rose up a bit and then settled down on the huge battering ram filling him. It felt incredible. Every nerve fiber remotely associated with his ass felt aflame, and the constant pressures on his prostate gland from the amazingly thick member caused wave after wave of intense pleasure to surge through his abdomen and circulate throughout his entire body. Yunhyeong can't remember feeling more alive and excited as at this very moment.

Junhoe’s arms encircled him and he pressed his whole body against Yunhyeong, holding on tightly. Then, without relaxing his tight grip, he began a steady, slow, rhythmic fucking motion, of almost tiny thrusts at first, which grew and grew, elongated and sped up, and before long he was fucking Yunhyeong for all he was worth.

Yunhyeong reactions were to match with Junhoe’s tempo beat for beat, control his sphincter and ass muscles, grasp that big cock tightly, and give him the ride of his life.

One of his hands slid down to Yunhyeong’s body to encircle and grasp his erection. He had a knowing touch. Yunhyeong loved the feel of his good-sized cock wrapped in Junhoe’s over-sized fist. It felt so different from his own hand jacking himself off. And Junhoe’s technique was excellent, loving, insistent, constant and thorough. The touch of a man who knew how to jack another man off, who'd done this before, and who wanted him to come, not just get fucked.

The feel of Junhoe’s chest and stomach, tight against Yunhyeong’s back, was wonderful. He writhed in ecstasy, loving the press of Junhoe’s skin against him, feeling the pounding of his heart against his back. They humped and fucked, pumped and pounded, wiggled and whammed, and before long, and much too soon, found they were both on the brink of orgasm.

Junhoe felt Yunhyeong’s cock stiffen to rigid iron, then they both heard a loud SPLAT as the first spurt of his cum hit the front of his metal desk. Yunhyeong’s orgasm did something exciting to his bowels which enflamed Junhoe’s passion to the maximum of pleasure and he started thudding into him, sending jet after jet of semen deep, deep into Yunhyeong. They were coming together. The front of his desk received an overwhelming load.

As passions diminished, Junhoe, leaning over Yunhyeong, resting against him, breathing heavily, heard him whisper, "Don't withdraw"

Junhoe didn't say anything, trying to catch his breath, but his penis stopped deflating inside him. He had been simply holding Yunhyeong’s cock, but then he fingered it, testing its reactions. It stayed hard. His cock began to re-harden, noticeably.

"Christ, this feels so good," Junhoe whispered into Yunhyeong’s ear.

Yunhyeong shuddered with pleasure.

"Let's do it, again," Yunhyeong whispered, excitedly.

"Wow! You can take another fuck?" Junhoe asked in amazement, but his erection was already as stiff as it had ever been. So was Yunhyeong.

"I think we both can," Yunhyeong replied.

Junhoe chuckled.

Without further conversation, they put on a display of man to man sexual fervor that left them both dazzled. It lasted at least five times as long as the first fuck, and took athletic, almost acrobatic, form, ending them up, in turn, with Yunhyeong’s back on the desk; doggy style on the floor; straddling Junhoe as he lay on his back on the floor; and finally with Yunhyeong’s back on the floor, his calves on Junhoe’s shoulders while he jacked him off and flooded his ass with his sperm. As Yunhyeong came, Junhoe leaned down and lapped up some of Yunhyeong’s cum.

Yunhyeong his legs off Junhoe’s shoulders and he collapsed on top of him, heavily, exhausted. Yunhyeong wrapped his arms around Junhoe and held him as they both caught their breath. Junhoe rolled off of him and snuggled up, looking at his face.

"This is incredible," Junhoe announced, softly. "Within two minutes of meeting you, I'm giving you a double fuck, naked, on the floor of your office. I can't believe it." He smiled.

It was a smile of pure pleasure.

"Wait a moment," Yunhyeong told him, getting up. He went to his cabinet and brought back some damp hand-towels. He cleaned Junhoe completely, head to toe. As he cleaned his balls and penis, Junhoe became erect in his hand. "I'd love to suck you off," Yunhyeong said smiling at him

"Later," Junhoe promised. "Let's give it a little rest, for now." He beamed with pleasure, certain that Yunhyeong wanted to continue making love to him.

Yunhyeong helped him dress, cleaned and dressed himself, wiped the desk and floor clean, and sprayed away the heavy man-sex odor with a shot from a pressurized can of room deodorant.

Yunhyeong very quietly unlocked, but did not open, the door.

For the next hour and a half, they worked side by side, studying each drawing and making decisions on the construction project. Junhoe was efficient and businesslike, intelligent and quick-witted. He had a good sense of humor and an affectionate manner, Yunhyeong found extremely appealing.

They'd bump against one another as they worked, and kept in almost constant bodily contact. From time to time, Yunhyeong catch Junhoe staring at him with an expression of very sexual longing on his face. It would stop his heart and make his breath catch in his throat.

Yunhyeong didn't want the session with Junhoe to end, but, of course, it had to. Nearing lunchtime, his secretary knocked on his door, poked his head in and told them he was going to lunch and asked if they wanted anything. They said no, and he closed the door.

Junhoe walked over to the door and quietly locked it, again. He turned to look at Yunhyeong with a grin, then grabbed his crotch lewdly.

"Lunchtime?" he asked huskily.

Yunhyeong sank to his knees in response, and Junhoe walked slowly towards him, opening his fly. He gave Junhoe what was probably the best blowjob of his life. It was unhurried, beautiful lovemaking that satisfied both of them completely. Junhoe’s cock seem made for Yunhyeong’s body and he almost effortlessly drew out another wrenching orgasm of overwhelming power from his magnificent body.

It was bringing Yunhyeong close to orgasm, he said softly, "Let me finish you off in my mouth!" And then Junhoe came. In his mouth! It was sensational.

When Junhoe was drained dry, Yunhyeong stood and he only had to lean over, suck in Yunhyeong cockhead, and he gushed Yunhyeong’s orgasm into his hot mouth. He swallowed every bit of Yunhyeong’s cum.

His third orgasm of the morning, actually.

Using the same gesture of wiping off his mouth with the back of his hand that he had used earlier with the orange juice, and with a similar grin, he said with great emotion, “delicious”

"I can't just let you walk out the door." Yunhyeong pouts

"I know. This was simply too good to forget about, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Yunhyeong picked up a card from his desk and handed it to Junhoe.

It had his private number and home phone number on it. "Whenever your balls are afire, and only a fireman will do, call for help."

Junhoe took the card and stared at it for a long moment. "It really isn't fair to you," he began, softly, "when I'm committed..." He gave Yunhyeong a gentle smile.

"Hey, it's like college," Yunhyeong grinned, and he grinned back.

"When we 'fuck around' it's only to help one another out of discomfort. I've got a commitment, too, but I'm flexible enough to put out some fires."

"That's great, Yunhyeong," Junhoe responded with a relieved look on his face. "Maybe I will need a fireman, from time to time, at that. I'll call."

* * *

For the next three months, Yunhyeong phone rang off the wall. But it began to ease off, then taper off. Those three months had been fantastic. They were great together. Yunhyeong often thought about Junhoe, during the next year or so, but he had known what the score was.

About two years later, just as he was getting ready to leave his office, his private phone rang. he picked it up and said, "Yes?"

"I need a fireman," a deep, sexy husky voice said by way of introduction.

Yunhyeong bit his lower lip and replied "I've got the right fire fighting equipment,"

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. I'm sorry :(


End file.
